


Boots, Jacket, Door

by BladesandBooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Healing Injuries, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Hunt, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Tattooed Dean, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, mentions of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesandBooks/pseuds/BladesandBooks
Summary: Dean gets ready the morning after a hunt.





	Boots, Jacket, Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick blurb sparked by an edit I made.

 

Dean was nearly ready. The older he got, the slower he moved the morning after a hunt. Especially when vampires like to pull switchblades at the last minute in a hand-to-hand fight. 

Fortunately, the cuts were shallow and already healing. They didn't require bandaging. Dean was sliding on his second boot when he glimpsed the cut that nearly caused more worry than the fight itself, at least until the blood was washed off. 

He was bringing his right hand around to land another punch when the first blade was literally sprung on him, cutting the outside of his wrist and forearm. Dean didn't think too much of it before he saw the blood. The blood had obscured the tattoo he got after Cas' most recent death. A reminder of his wings in full glory, not the twisted, skeletal mess that had bracketed him on the ground. 

It took Dean less than a day to understand the depth of his grief. Another week passed before Dean admitted to himself Cas was so much more than just another brother. He was too late to tell Cas, but it wasn't too late to begin carrying a physical reminder of everything he lost. 

Dean was relieved the tattoo was undamaged. Even though he had Cas back, the wings were still special to him. It was the first place Cas had kissed him after he came back. 

A door down the hall slammed shut, jolting Dean out of his thoughts. He finished securing his laces and grabbed his jacket, heading to the door. Aside from Sam no doubt waiting in the car, he wanted to get on the road again. 

15 hours until the bunker. Until Cas. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done anything like this before (the writing). I guess it's just a trial run?


End file.
